Harry Potter and the Food Fight of Ultimate Doom
by Kaname-Black-Panther
Summary: On a very stressful first day of exams, the students at Hogwarts release some of their hidden agression, by means of a food fight!  It's supposed to be funny but you be the judge of that.


**Harry Potter and the Food Fight of Ultimate Doom**

**By: Kaname-Black-Panther**

**Hello there fellow fanfiction/Harry Potter fans! This is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction EVAR! It's kinda sorta in a not so much way based off of another Harry Potter food fight story that I read, but really the only thing the two have in common is that they're about food fights. So on with the story! Please review so I know if you liked it (or hated it :C)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in this story. Not the characters, or Hogwarts! Isn't it sad?**

It was June 2nd, and Hogwarts was buzzing with nervous energy because exams had started that day. At first people hadn't thought much of it (excluding Hermione Granger, who almost had to be removed from her Ancient Runes exam when she accidently dropped her quill, causing her to burst into tears) but by lunch time everyone was feeling the pressure. Neville Longbottom was naming all the ways to successfully destroy Mandrakes over and over again, annoying everyone at the Gryffindor table. Eloise Midgen was silently weeping into her food because the potion she was assigned to make for the final had caught on fire when she tried to ladle some of it into a vial. Even Pansy Parkinson was trembling uncontrollably, which caused her to accidently spill corn all over Draco Malfoy when he'd asked her to pass him the container.

And that was how it all started. . .

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed loudly "What's the matter with you? Get a grip, won't you?" And he took a handful of baby carrots and hurled them in her face. Pansy, though, unfortunatley ducked just in time, and the carrots instead hit Colin Creevey in the back of the head. Ron Weasley, (Why am I using full names? Who cares, right!) who'd seen what had happened, quickly levitated a bowl of pudding from the Gryffindor table and sent it flying toward Malfoy, who had thrown macaroni and cheese at the same moment, and the two collided with each other in mid-air, covering everyone nearby with cheesy noodles and chocolate pudding, including Ron.

"It's ON Malfoy!" He bellowed as all the angry food covered Slytherins, Gryffindors, and one terrified first year Ravenclaw stood and faced each other, every last one of them holding a plate of food (except Colin Creevey, who held instead his camera).

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone screamed, as they all fired their edible weapons and desperately ducked the incoming food. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stared in amazement, until split pea soup soared through the air and hit Cho Chang, who jumped up on the table and shrieked "Get them!" sending the remaining Hogwarts students into action.

Meanwhile, up at the place where the teachers eat, the staff stared on in horror as the students pelted one another with all the food they could get their hands on. Dumbledore found this extremely amusing, and even Professor Snape chuckled when the Weasley twins magicked a chocolate icecream monster and tried to get it to vomit icecream all over the Ravenclaws, but instead it belched, dousing Harry Potter in slippery chocolate spittle. Not wishing to miss out on the action, Dumbledore reached for a pie and turned to Professor Mcgonagall who snapped "Don't even think about it." Through clenched teeth, showing that she at least wasn't enjoying todays disgusting festivities.

A few minutes and hundreds of lunch drenched students later, Dumbledore stood and made all the food disappear from the tables, depleating the kids' amunition.

"You all," he began, "are covered in food." A few people snickered. "Normally in such situations I would seek out the person or persons involved but since everyone contributed you shall all be punished. You must clean the Great Hall - " many people who had been holding their breath exhaled in relief, "without magic." Everyone groaned as mops and brooms appeared in their hands.

"Hey," Ron whispered to Harry as they began to mop the floor, "at least we got to stick french fries up Malfoy's nose, I think cleaning is so worth it."

**Fin**

**So~? What did you think? Was it awesome, mediocre, terrible, loathsome, hilariously amazing? Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
